wyntergemsfandomcom-20200215-history
Bloodshot Iolite
Bloodshot Iolite is a gemsona created by N.R. Wynter. She is the hypothetical fusion of Fire Agate and Kya the Kyanite's Kyanite. Appearance Bloodshot Iolite is a giant fusion, towering over gems like Pineapple Opal and Sugilite. She resembles a glass doll with translucent pink skin. From inside her head is a faint yellowish glow that is seen the best through her eyes. Her torso, thighs, and lower legs are severed. They are held together by an orange plasma ball that's located where her stomach should be. It produces streams of electricity that are seen through her clothes and skin. Bloodshot Iolite is armless, but she can generate a hand made out of electricity from the plasma ball. Her outfit is fairly simple. She wears a long dark cloak that covers her neak and reaches down to her thighs. Underneath is a pink to orange color that is lit up by the electric streams. Her torso is a pink-red color with a white band at the end. There's a visible hole at the bottom that allows the electric currents to go up to her head. This hole can also be seen on her poofy pants. She wears formal slip-on shoes on her glass-like feet. Her gemstones are located on the left side of her cloak and the back of her neck. Personality Bloodshot Iolite is a quiet semi-unstable fusion who relies on keeping her emotions in check. She is a highly emotional Gem and when her emotions, good or bad, get riled up it will cause her plasma ball and electric streams to go haywire. Since she relies on the electric currents to move, a disruption will give her difficulty to coordinate her limbs. If this goes on for too long, she will de-fuse. Because of this, Bloodshot Iolite tries to keep herself composed and level-headed. This is in spite of her lurking temper. Goal-oriented, she works hard to get things done. The most important things to Bloodshot Iolite is honesty and trust. Because she inherited Kyanite's lie detection ability, she overuses it to keep tabs on others. No matter the severity of the lie, she will never be able to forgive or trust them again. But for those who are openly honest with her, she will give that in return along with loyalty, trust, and protection during battle. Abilities Bloodshot Iolite has standard Gem abilities. Bloodshot Iolite is experienced in battle, gaining combat experience from both of her fusees. She is very focused in battle and is careful of her surroundings. While she has a summonable weapon, she seldomly uses it as her abilities feel more practical to her. Skillsets * Scythe Proficency: Bloodshot Iolite's weapon is a scythe, a combination of Fire Agate's rapier and Kyanite's bō staff. She can cleave and slice into opponents from far distances. Unique Abilities * E'lectrokinesis: '''A combination of Fire Agate's pyrokinesis and Kyanite's cryokinesis. Bloodshot Iolite is capable of creating and manipulating electricity. She uses it all the time as the electric pulses help her move her physical form. ** '''Touch of Death': Bloodshot Iolite can generate a large arm from her electric core. It has similar properties to gem destabilizers as a single touch can paralyze and poof a gem. To organic life forms, it will generate low-voltage shock. ** Levitation: Bloodshot Iolite is able to levitate by repulsing electrical fields beneath her. * Lie Detection: An ability inherited from Kyanite. Bloodshot Iolite is able to detect when someone is lying by feeling a slight shock. * Heat Resistance: One of Fire Agate's abilities, she can withstand intense heat. Trivia * In Bloodshot Iolite's high emotional state, more electric currents will show up on her translucent skin and make her face and legs glow brighter. * The reason she is quiet is because when she speaks, her voice is staticy making it hard to hear what she's saying. * Bloodshot Iolite's fusion dance is called "Synergy". It is a state where two or more things produce a combined effect greater than the sum of their separate effects. Gemology *Bloodshot iolite, also called confetti iolite and iolite sunstone, is a rare variety of cordierite. ** It has a chemical composition of Mg2AI3Si5O18, a hardness of 7 - 7½, and an orthorhombic crystal system. * This iolite variety has an aventurescence effect caused by hematite and goethite inclusions. * It originates from Sri Lanka * Iolite is a name given to gem quality cordierite. * Iolite typically occurs in contact or regional metamorphism of pelitic rocks * It is the most pleochroic gemstone out there. * Because of its strong pleochroism, it earned the misleading trade name "water sapphire" * Iolites are rarely treated. * It's said that ioite was used by the Vikings for navigation. * Iolite's name come from the Greek word ios meaning "violet". * Metaphysically, iolite is a stone of visions. It expands intuition, inner strength, self confidence, and leadership. The gem also enhances creative expression. ** It's helps with lack of motivation and strengthens one's resolve to take on responsibilities. Gemstones Gallery Synergy.png|Bloodshot Iolite's fusion dance. BloodIolite-Sheet.png|Bloodshot Iolite's character sheet. blood-iolite-emotions.png|Illustration displaying Bloodshot Iolite's different emotional states. BI-height.png|Bloodshot Iolite's height chart featuring her and a couple of other characters. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Gems Category:Wyntergems Category:Collaborated Gems Category:Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Cordierites Category:Multi-colored Category:Fire Agate Fusions